SpongeToons
SpongeToons is a television spin-off of Nickelodeon's original animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. It is produced by Luis TV, FlyerTV, and United Seasponge Studios. History In 2002, Luis TV noticed that SpongeBob SquarePants was becoming increasingly popular. In 2003, Luis TV asked Nickelodeon if they could air SpongeBob SquarePants. In 2004, Nickelodeon agreed to air Spongebob. In 2005, Luis TV started airing SpongeBob SquarePants on Luis TV. ''In 2013, Luis TV had an idea of making a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. In late 2013 Viacom and Nickelodeon agreed with Luis TV. In January 2014, Luis TV started production of the SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off and on February, they agreed to name it SpongeToons. On May 25, 2014 SpongeToons started airing on Luis TV. On June 9, SpongeToons also gave rights to United Seasponge Studios to also air SpongeToons. On June 10, Luis TV gave rights to Flyer Studios to also air SpongeToons. Staff Current * SBCA (Creator, Writer, Director, Title Card Creator) *TheITChap (Producer, Writer, Designer) * Ghastlyop (Producer, Writer) *SquareLogo (Awards Editor) *Jon Satos (Minor) *SquidFan10 (Minor) Former * JCM (Producer) Inactive to '''SpongeToons' now List of Episodes Overview Season 1 Season 2 Upcoming Episodes Episode 1: The Beatles by SBCA A hit new sea-pop band named The Beetles are breaking record charts. Sandy is intrigued with the catchy music. Squidward admires them too. But Plankton is annoyed with the songs. The Beetles are getting more popular every second. Plankton plans an evil scheme to end their glory. So Sandy and Squidward unusually team up with each other to foil Plankton’s plan. When the Beetles concert in Bikini Bottom Concert Grounds arrives, Mr. Krabs immediately sponsors the concert. Plankton unleashes his mind control juice! When he goes though the huge crowd, he is repeatedly hurt and Sandy and Squidward laugh at the end. Mr. Krabs also makes a lot of money. Squidward and Sandy report him to the police and he goes to jail…again. Episode 2: Night of the Sponge by Ghastlyop TBA Episode 3: Plankton Computers by TheITChap Plankton has opened a computer business and the Krusty Krab is Losing customers! Will the Krusty Krab or the new Flyer Technologies Chum Computers prevail? Awards News and Updates SpongeToons News * New logo now effective! *I, Ghastlyop will be writing four episodes for the confirmed Season 2! Episode News * Season 2 episodes will have 18 episodes. * The Season 2 premier "The Beetles" by SBCA will be the first episode. * The second episode of Season 2 is "Night Of The Sponge" by Ghastlyop * The third episode of Season 2 is "Plankton Computers" by TheITChap Reviews and Critical Reception Write your reviews about this show! And dont forget to sign your name! (Reviews and Critical Reception inspired by SpongeBob: Infection) *The first half is a little lackluster, but as soon as you get to ITChap's first episode, you really want more.--When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) * Well, if I would rate it: 8/10. The first few episodes were just plain but when Episode 5 or 6 started, it got better. SquareLogo (talk) 11:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) * I really, really like the title cards. They resemble original SpongeBob so much, what with the backgrounds and all. :D William Leonard (talk) July 1, 2014 (PST) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Luis TV Productions Category:Luis TV Category:Flyer Studios Category:Flyer TV Category:FlyerTV